The present invention relates generally to equipment and operations utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multi-zone formation evaluation system and method.
It can be quite time-consuming and, therefore, costly to perform formation evaluation tests for each of multiple zones intersected by a wellbore. In general, most conventional formation testing methods require a separate trip into the wellbore for each zone to be tested.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be very beneficial to provide improved systems and methods for testing multiple zones. These improved systems and methods could, for example, enable multiple zones to be tested in a single trip into a wellbore. If multiple trips are required, the improved systems and methods could at least reduce the time spent for each of the formation evaluation tests.